Why?
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: It's Christmas again and Allen's gone missing. Kanda's trying to find him. But will he make it in time? Rated T for kissing. Yullen


It's almost X-mas~! XD Can't wait! I wrote a special fic just for the holiday! This is part 1! The second part will be uploaded this weekend sometime~! I guarantee it! Anyway, I hope you like it!

* * *

Once again, it was Christmas. The most dreaded holiday for a certain bean.

_Why? Why does it have to come every year? I hate it! _

Allen was currently laying awake in bed next to his sleeping lover. Usually the Japanese was up and staring at Allen's sleeping face. But not this morning. Although it wasn't really morning, more like the middle of the night. The white-haired exorcist was staring at the ceiling, pondering on what to do for Christmas.

_Should I stay and try to have a good time? Or should I just leave? But what about Kanda? I can't leave him here alone...But he wouldn't be alone. Lavi and Lenalee are here too. I want to spend time with them, especially on a special day like...like...everyday but Christmas. _

The male gave a frustrated sigh and rolled over so he was facing the warm body next to him. _He looks so peaceful. _Allen closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

He was almost in dream land when suddenly he got a flash of Mana, the Earl, and his innocence striking down the first person who ever cared about him. Allen's eyes snap opened and he's panting slightly.

_I can't stay._

When Kanda woke up, he expected to see his lover's adorable sleeping face. What he saw confused him greatly. Usually his Moyashi would wake up after him. he looked at the bathroom to see if the light was on. It wasn't.

_Where the hell is he? Heh. Probably got so hungry that he's in the cafeteria stuffing his face in his pajama's. Wouldn't put it past him. He has a black hole for a stomach._

He stood up and began dressing. Just as he put his pants on, Timcanpy flew into the window. Literally. Kanda raised an eyebrow at it.

_The hell's wrong with it?_ He walked over and opened the window. Tim flew in and immediately opened it's mouth to show a projection.

Allen popped up on it, smiling his shining, fake smile. From what Kanda could see, the boy was standing on the platform at the train station. _The hell is he doing at a train station? Nobodies getting any missions for the next two weeks. Unless...No...He didn't..._

Kanda's eyes narrowed as a growl formed in his throat. Then the video started talking.

"Hi, Kanda! Your probably wondering where I am, huh? Well, I'm not telling you~! But give you a hint. I'm on a train! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be gone for a week of two. I didn't want to be a party pooper. And I kinda wanna be alone right now. So, yeah! Don't try and find me please! I really don't want to be found. Well that all I can think of to tell you. Oh! And don't kill Lavi while I'm away. Also no hurting Timcanpy! It's my fault that your angry not his! Well then, bye! And have fun at Christmas!"

The projection ended. Tim closed his mouth and just floated in the air. Kanda stared at the empty space where the video was, his eye twitching uncontrollably.

"What fucking beansprout! What the hell? he couldn't take me with him or fucking talk about it! I'm gonna kill him!" As the Japanese was shouting profanities at Allen, Timcanpy was slowly floating to the open window. Just as he was about to zoom out, a big, rough hand clamped around him. The golem was brought to an angry samurai's face.

"Where do you think your going?" Timcanpy struggled to get out of his captor's grip, but to no avail. "Oh no you don't. Your not getting away from me. You, Moyashi's golem, are going to help me find him. Got it?" Timcanpy could only nod and shiver under the death glare he was receiving. Kanda let go of the golden ball, but grabbed onto it's tail so it wouldn't run away. Which it looks like it was about to.

"Don't even think about it," he growled, his glare intensifying, it that's even possible. "Now, we're going to tell Komui what happened. Then your taking me to your master. And not Cross. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, the male turned and walked fast to Komui's office. Shirtless.

"WHAT? Allen's gone? It's all your fault!" That's the first thing the crazy scientist screeched.

"How the hell is it _my _fault?" Kanda shouted at him.

"I don't know! It just is!" Komui pouted while Kanda growled.

"Anyway. I want to go get him."

"And how are you going to do that? Did he leave a note and tell you where he was? Because I don't think he's that stupid if he said that he didn't want to be found. I mean-" As Komui started rambling, the Japanese got irritated and thrust the golden golem still held by the tail into the scientist's face.

"This is how. Remember how we could've found Cross with it? Well we can find Allen with it." Komui froze and stood shocked. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Did you-?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you just say Allen?" Thinking about it, Kanda's eyes widened.

"No way in hell! That was a mistake! You heard wrong!"

"Then why are you denying it so much? Ha! You finally said his name! Wow! I didn't think you two were that far along yet! Congratulations~!" With that he somehow threw confetti at Kanda's head. The raven's eye twitched repeatedly.

"Alright. Now that that's done, go find Allen~! And have fun~!" That being said, Komui literally kicked the samurai out into the hall. Kanda blinked stupidly for a few seconds, then blew up.

"What the hell? You fucking bastard of a scientist! Your not gonna help? Why did I even come to you? Jeez!" The raging samurai stormed down the hall, spitting curses. He arrived at his room and practically kicked the door open. Timcanpy was somehow still in the samurai's grip. "Baka Moyashi. Had to fucking leave me here to find you. Gonna kill you when I see you." He packed and headed to the Train station.

When he was halfway there, the golem stopped in front of an alley and tried to fly into it. The reason he couldn't fly to it was because he was tied to the Japanese man's wrist.

"Where the hell are you going? Moyashi got on a train. He even said he was going to miss it." The golden ball shook it's head and kept tugging the samurai into the alley.

"Che fine. I'll follow. But if your wrong and he's not there, I'm going to kill you." Kanda growled and started walking toward the alley.

"You. Are. Dead." For some reason they were in the snow storm of the century. They had been walking for two days already. Two! He was freezing his ass off. Not to mention, Timcanpy somehow got away. _Should've took the fucking train. Don't know why I listened to the stupid golem. Now I'm stuck in a fucking snow storm. I hate that thing._

And now, he tripped. Best two days of his fucking life. _What the hell did I trip on?_

He looked back and saw nothing but white. He swished the ground with his foot and kicked a rock.

"Che. Fucking rock!" He kicked the thing to the sky to be forever lost in the snow. Just then something thunked into his head, making the samurai do a face plant into the fluffy substance. There was a big 'POOF!' and all you could see was white. Timcanpy hovered over the snow cautiously, waiting for the evil, raven-haired idiot to pop up somewhere. After a few seconds a hand flew up and gripped the golem. Timcanpy struggled out of the grip, before being caught by the tail.

"You..." Said a murderous voice behind it. And then Timcanpy was sure he was dead. Then he got an idea. It opened it's mouth to show a projection, successfully directing his murderer's attention.

At first it was all white. Then you could see a dark splotch. It appeared to be a cave. Then, to Kanda's horror, in the cave showed a black prone figure...With white hair.

"No..." Kanda's eyes widened and his mouth went dry. _No._ Timcanpy in the video went closer. The figures lips were blue and it wasn't even shivering. Tim nudged it's cheek. Nothing. It bit into the flesh of his ear, nose and then cheek. Again...Nothing. Eyes closed not moving at all, not even the rise and fall of it's chest. Who ever it was appeared to be dead.

"Nooooooooo!" Kanda shouted at the video. He shook Timcanpy and brought him to his face. "Show me where the cave is! Now!" Without another thought...er...command. Timcanpy bolted off, followed closely behind by a worried samurai.

_Please. Please don't let it be him. It can't be. But...the hair...the scar...the coat...Dammit! You fucking moyashi! What the hell were you thinking? Did you want to kill yourself? Why? Don't you like it with me? Don't you know how many people would be sad if you died?...Me especially. Dammit. You can't be dead. You just can't..._By now, tears had joined the snow on the ground. Kanda was crying. _Please...don't die...I love you...Allen...I love you so much..._

Before Kanda knew it, they had reached the cave. He ran straight to the figure laying in a heap of snow.

"Allen!" he shouted desperately. He rolled the body over, paling at the sight. Tears streamed down his paper pale cheeks. Falling back to his knees, he sat there, shocked. _This can't be happening. It can't..._

There, in front of him, was Allen Walker. His lover, most precious person in all of his world. Lay there in the cave, in the freezing snow. Not moving at all.

"No. It can't be. He can't be..."

* * *

Cliffie~! I know, I'm mean. Well I hope you liked it! ^_^


End file.
